


An Alien and His Spider

by kate95



Series: Tumblr Writing Meme Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Gen, tumblr writing meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate95/pseuds/kate95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Eleven, Molly, and Hazel are in a room when one spots a giant spider on the floor, what happens next is...?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alien and His Spider

"Just kill it!" squeaked Molly who was currently curled up to the corner of the couch. 

"Doctor, please! I don't hate spiders, but that thing is gigantic!" Hazel was not quite in a defensive position like Molly, but she still kept her feet off the floor. 

The Doctor shook his head. "You two...!" He walked through the room to the spider and crouched down to get a better look. "He's a beauty isn't he," the Doctor marveled as let the spider crawl into his hand. "Look at him."

Molly shrunk back as the Doctor moved to give her a good look at the spider. "I would prefer not to, Doctor."

The Doctor only grinned at Molly's silliness. "Well, you both will be missing out on observing this fine specimen. Spiders are smarter creatures than humans, anyway." 

"It looks like a False Widow Spider," stated Hazel. "I've never seen one before."

"It is a False Widow," the Doctor confirmed. "Look at his markings. He must have an amazing web. I wonder where it is."

Hazel eyed the spider as it crawl over the Doctor's lower arm. "They are known to bite, you know?"

"Oh, yes. I know." Hazel swore the Doctor was actually beaming at the spider. 

A coughing sound came from Molly. "Yes, I'm sure it's cool or... Doctor, can you please get it out of my flat?"

"It will find it's way back in." 

"I'm afraid I won't let the happen," Molly threatened.

The Doctor sighed. "Alright, let's put you outside." Molly and Hazel watched as the time-lord and his spider mate moved to the window. The Doctor opened the window just enough for the spider to get through. "There you go, little Russell. Have fun on your adventures."

"You named it?" Hazel sighed.

"No, it was his name," the Doctor answered, almost confused by her questioning tone.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Of course it was."

**Author's Note:**

> My first post to AO3. I should have posted something better, but this is the only thing I have finished right now. I never planned on putting too much effort into this drabble.


End file.
